


That's My Girl

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Awesome Boyd, Awesome Erica, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gym class, rock climbing wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i>imagine where EVERYONE FUCKING LIVES- at some point in time, in gym class the rock wall comes back and Erica is hell bent on climbing it. During the gym class, she is first up and Boyd just looks up at her like "That's my girl." and she makes it to the top and sits on it, looking down with a smug little grin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr here. ](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/99890123512/imagine-where-everyone-fucking-lives-at-some-point-in%22)

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

"Oh fuck no," Erica mutters when she steps into the gym. She glances around. There are a few murmurs about how the rock wall had been pushed back into the gym, but no one seems concerned. Of course they wouldn’t. The last time it’d been in the gym, she’d been the only one who had struggled with it.

"It’s all good, Reyes," Stiles whispers beside her. She turns to look at him. He’d helped her up that wall before. She smiles, knowing the uneasiness shows on her face. He bumps his shoulder into hers. "You’ve got this, alright?"

"I just…" she shrugs. She knows she has this. She does. Erica searches the gym before her eyes land on Boyd. Fuck, if she doesn’t get this with Vernon Boyd watching her, she’ll die of embarrassment. He’s gorgeous, and while they hadn’t gotten to the kissing or dating part of their relationship yet, Erica had hopes. She’d seen the way Boyd looks at her when he thinks she’s not paying attention.

They’d only become friends a few months ago, and Erica’s trying not to mess this up by rushing into sex. Everyone knows all she does are one-night stands, and the fact that she hasn’t with Boyd is saying something. She takes a deep breath.

Yeah, she needs to not fuck up if she wants to seduce Boyd this weekend.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asks when she steps up beside Erica. She bends over to do some stretches. Erica glances down at her.

"I’m okay," she murmurs. She’s rubbing her hands together though. Fuck, this wall makes her nervous. She hates being nervous.

"You’ll be fine," Allison assures her when she stands up straight.

Erica nods. She looks back at the wall. Fuck, she’d felt so stupid last time. She doesn’t want to ever feel that humiliation again. Erica bites her bottom lip.

"Alright, you rugrats know what today is," Coach Finstock says when he strides across the gym floor towards the class. "Now, the goal is to do your best. That’s all I ask from you today. Now, Erica - I know that you’ve been working hard to reach the top of the rock wall. Would you like to go first?"

Erica’s eyes dart around the room, pausing on Boyd. He gives her the smallest nod. She smiles, straightens her shoulders, and nods. “Sure, Coach. I don’t mind going first.”

Coach nods. When she passes him, he quietly says, “Go get ‘em, kitten.”

She steps up. While they strap her up, Coach shouts, “Someone spot the woman!”

She’s pleasantly surprised that Boyd steps up first, even before Stiles or Allison. Erica glances over her shoulder at him. “You better catch me if I fall, Vernon.”

Boyd gives her a small smile. “Don’t worry. I will.”

Her heart skips a beat. She never thought that would happen. Feeling a confidence she hasn’t quite mastered, Erica takes the first step up the wall.

As she reaches up for the next grip, she glances behind her. Boyd’s eyes are on her ass, an appreciating expression on his face. She smirks.

"C’mon Reyes, climb the wall. Pretend no one’s around!" Coach shouts from somewhere.

She starts moving faster. Usually when she does the wall, she takes it slow and steady. Today though, she has something to prove. There’s a moment where she almost loses her momentum, and she pauses before she takes another deep breath.

She has this.

She can do this.

She’d trained to do this with Stiles and Derek outside of class time for six weeks. She can fucking do this. No one will laugh at her today. Erica keeps pushing herself.

Maybe this weekend she’d ask Boyd if he’d want to go up to the Hale’s cabin. Derek’s parents like her. She’s sure they’d let her…okay, maybe not. But hey, Derek might be willing to give her some keys. He owes her a favour or two, especially after she pulled strings so that Derek and Stiles would end up on a date together. She’s sure she could twist his arm.

She keeps moving. If they do go to the cabin, she might need to buy some new lingerie. All of her other stuff feels old, and grungy. She needs something fresh and the confidence that comes with the excitement of a new purchase.

Boyd had hinted that he has strong feelings for her a few weeks ago, but Erica hadn’t pushed him. God, the past few weeks had been going so great. She can’t think of a better way to spend her time than hanging out with Boyd.

Her fingers reach the top, and she freezes.

She did it. Holy fucking shit—“I did it!”

She pulls herself up and sits on the top of the rock wall. Erica peers down over the edge, ignoring the rush of dizziness in her stomach. “I did it!”

"That’s my girl!" Boyd says, looking smug. She blows him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and puts it to his heart. She winks and he winks back.

"Good job, Reyes!" Coach shouts. "I knew you had it in you."

There’s an applause from Sitles and Allison, but Erica ignores them. She beams down at Boyd.

"Bring me down, Vernon!"

"Your wish is my command," he responds.

Feeling braver than ever, she jumps off and throws all of her trust in him. Instead of coming down by bouncing off the wall, she lets him lower her slowly.

When her feet hit the mat, she turns to Boyd. “Thanks.”

"I’m proud of you," he whispers back. Then he leans in to press his forehead against hers. "Very proud."

"You called me your girl," she remarks as she slips out of the gear. Coach is already demanding that Jackson be next, since he was apparently snickering. Not that Erica noticed, because Boyd’s nodding.

"I guess I haven’t made myself clear quite yet. But you’re my girl—if you want to be," Boyd tells her when they step to the side and Jackson is gearing up.

"Danny, get up there too!" Coach demands.

Erica’s lips curve. “I want to be.”

Boyd bumps shoulders with her, but this time his fingers intertwine with hers.

_Life is good._

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

**Author's Note:**

> · [tumblr](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) \- feel free to send me Berica headcanon/prompts. I'm almost guaranteed to write them because I love them so much.


End file.
